Drabbles for Dorks with Doughnuts
by BarracudaHeart
Summary: 70 Drabbles for the LarSadie pairing, different lengths, different timelines, different topics.


**So here's 70 drabbles for the pairing of Lars and Sadie from Steven Universe. Some of these occur in different timelines/alternate universes, so they're not chronological or in any typical order. I've tagged one or two for certain material, but that's about it.  
>For sake of no confusion, some of the traits I've given these characters (like Lars' heritage, Sadie's last name, etc) are from my own speculation or headcanons, so some things might be a little different.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Summer**  
>As annoyed as Sadie found herself with Lars' quest to get attractive girls' numbers, she couldn't help but smile whenever he did so, excited at a potential new date.<p>

**Qualities  
><strong>When challenged to find each other's good qualities, he was able to list off everything he knew about her, like her work ethics, her cheerful attitude, her reliability, but found himself both impressed, and slightly envious when she was able to list more good things about him than he could even count.

**Hair  
><strong>She liked how his natural black roots so smoothly blended in with the bright russet dye, and how unique it looked. He liked how she didn't change anything, he still thought it was fun to run his hands in.

**Clothes  
><strong>"You mean you wear your normal clothes to bed?", Lars asked, seeing Sadie curl under the covers with her work clothes on, sans shoes and name tag.  
>"Welcome to adulthood, where laundry day is a blessed gift," she yawned, seeing the younger look between his daytime t-shirt and his nightshirt and pajama pants.<p>

**Simple Things  
><strong>She didn't like anything too extravagant, she liked oyster crackers, which were plain and not complex. She wanted to live a simpler life, but found herself with someone who was anything but simple.

**Scars  
><strong>During a slow day at work, they both decided to tell the stories of the various scars they had on their body, like the one on the knee from a bike accident, or the one on the chest from sports practice. They both took silent notice of the systematic faded marks on each other's arms and legs, and knew they didn't need to tell a story if they didn't want to.  
><strong><br>Mother  
><strong>Having had no mother since she was five, Sadie felt both touched and slightly odd when Lars' mother gave her the biggest hug in front of her son, who looked positively embarrassed.

**Outing  
><strong>Steven coming along wasn't that much of a problem; Sadie enjoyed his company, and Lars tolerated him; it was just figuring out how to reach each other's hand while the boy stood in between them.

**Drunk  
><strong>It wasn't fun for either of them, he would get emotional, she would get angry, and they'd both be so worked up, affection wouldn't be able to happen until they were both hung over the next morning.

**Fire Salt  
><strong>"You know, it's not that horrible if you put one tiny grain on your tongue at a time," Sadie remarked, taking another brave bite of the seasoned fries Amethyst had offered them.  
>Lars was too busy snorting ice cubes in agony to give a coherent reply.<p>

**Piercings  
><strong>He had lots of rules for them, like not letting them close up, to clean them regularly, and most importantly, never let Sadie play with them by sticking things through them while Steven made sound effects.

**Breasts**  
>They got sore easily with how much she worked, especially after the longer days. After several dates, it didn't feel so awkward asking him to massage them for her.<p>

**Insults (warning for derogatory slurs)  
><strong>It had been a trip on the bus to the skate shop on the other side of town when they'd heard the snide jeering from the drunk individual a few seats away, asking 'if it was legal for chinks and whales to breed'.  
>They both visibly shrunk, eyes glittering with fury, not from the slurs directed at themselves, but for what was directed at the other. When they got off the bus, she hugged him tighter than she thought was humanely possible for her, shaking angrily, while he squeezed her hand, trying not to show he was crying.<p>

**Geeks  
><strong>"...You...read _Halfmetal Chemist_?", Lars asked, looking almost accusatory of his coworker, having caught her reading the manga volume in the break room.  
>"...um...yeah...I like the cyborg...," Sadie admitted sheepishly, staring at the floor, cheeks flushed, worried she'd be made fun of.<br>"Seriously? That's like my favorite manga series ever!", he grinned excitedly, "Have you gotten to the part with the evil Zodiac gang?"  
>Sadie soon realized she'd never get the series finished if he kept spoiling it for her.<p>

**Betrothed  
><strong>"Why do you think Steven thinks we're married?", Sadie shrugged as she stocked the display case with pastries, and noticed a large spill on the floor.  
>"I dunno, probably because we live with each other for eight hours a day," Lars snorted as he did his professional job of slacking off in a chair behind the register.<br>She shoved a mop in his hands, "Take care of the spill by the door, _wifey_."

**Pants  
><strong>She wore them in the relationship, and at work. Lars was ok with that, as long as he could keep his jeans.

**First Meeting**  
>"Hi, are you Lars?", she smiled as she sat at the library table, across from the lanky freshman boy, "I'm Sadie, I'm here to help you with science class."<br>"...what grade are you in again?", he asked, eyebrow raised.  
>"Sophomore year," she smiled, cracking open her book, then resisting the urge to crack open his skull when he loudly remarked he thought she was in the sixth grade.<p>

**Fresh off the Boat  
><strong>He admitted to her that even with his entire life having been in the States, he sometimes felt like a foreigner with how his birth certificate was written in Mandarin, and how often he found himself secretly a little disappointed that his divorced mother still had broken English. She thought that made him all the more interesting, even pointing out how great it was that he was able to teach his mother some English the last few years.  
>It made him feel a little better.<p>

**Dognut**  
>Sadie was 100% certain that Lars was the one who came up with the hotdog-in-the-doughnuts menu item, especially with how many euphemisms and double entendres he was making about them.<p>

**Body  
><strong>She had found that she really liked her body, with all its imperfections and quirks, while he was just ever so slowly growing an acceptance of his forever lanky frame. And they both found plenty to like in each other's.

**Aroma**  
>She found he smelled a lot like spices, probably from how much time he spent in his family's kitchen in the evenings. It must have explained why he was so warm to sit by.<p>

**Oyster Crackers  
><strong>Lars didn't get why Sadie liked them so much, they were so cheap and bland without soup. He wanted to ask why she wanted so little for herself. Did that really make her happy?

**Absence**  
>When she left on vacation to see relatives across the state, he didn't seem too bothered. Though he found as the week passed, he was growing antsy without someone to talk to during the slow hours of work, or someone to cover for while they watched TV in the break room. He even had to resort to being nice to Steven in order to get through the lonely moments, whether it be chatting him up at the counter, or even giving him a free doughnut on the house.<br>He tried not too look to relieved when she came back.

**Kisses  
><strong>"Grab a mint, Lars," Sadie tried not to gag, stepping back from the other, "Your breath smells like herring real bad!"  
>"Oh come on, it's not <em>that bad<em>, is it?", he grinned, leaning in for another kiss, only to get at least twenty Tacky-Ticks crammed in his mouth.

**Vinyl  
><strong>Lars nearly had a fit when he saw Sadie go through his secret collection of records, yanking them away, "Those aren't supposed to be out, they're just like...good money, y'know?", he tried to excuse, ears turning red with embarrassment.  
>"...Is this an actual 1950s Buddy Holly record?", she asked, pointing to one.<br>"...yeah...?", he answered, insecurity slightly relaxing.  
>"...Can we listen to it?", she grinned, "I noticed you had a Victrola!"<br>"...maybe once...", he mumbled, trying not to smile, glad that his secret collection didn't have to be so secret anymore.

**Size**  
>She was impossibly cute, he thought. From her stout, cuddly body, to her adorably tiny toes, and her fluffy hair, he thought she was just adorable. She was glad he thought so, glad that the people who meant most to her liked her size as it was, just as she did.<p>

**Memories  
><strong>Not all relationships had a happy ending, Sadie had concluded finally as she took the bus to her new job in her new town in a new state. Maybe when she came back to visit Beach City, Lars would still be there, and they could reminisce their misadventures together, and pretend they hadn't ruined their chances together.

**Banned  
><strong>Sadie had assumed that Lars had done something akin to a juvenile delinquent in order to get restricted from the town's sole video game store. She was both surprised, sympathetic, and amused at the fact that it involved shorted out wires, a broken fish bowl, and a sobbing six year old Lars in what the teen would only call 'The Goldfish Incident".

**Puns**  
>"Awww, look at baby Lars with spaghetti on his face!", squealed Sadie with a giggle as she and Steven flipped through the photo album that Lars' dear mother had put on the coffee table.<br>Lars was dying of embarrassment on the opposite side of the room where he was stuck with a broken foot due to a failed skateboard trick, "Can you two just close that thing already?!"  
>"Uh-oh!", Steven chortled, as he deliberately rolled out a joke, "I think we've...<em>pasta<em> _his limit!_"  
>"Way to use your <em>noodle<em>, Steven!", Sadie laughed hysterically, wiping away tears.  
>"You guys both suck," Lars grumbled, flopping on the couch again, deciding he never wanted them to visit him when he was incapable of strangling them ever again.<p>

**Sex**  
>It was really awkward for the both of them the first time, with confusion on what to put where, and where to even start. But it didn't seem that unsettling afterwards, when they were both sweaty and tired on the bed, cuddling and kissing every so often, sharing a bag of Prune Newtsons while they watched TV.<p>

**Tattoos**  
>Sadie grinned as she looked at the new artwork on her arm, having picked out an elegant island flower design, then looked at Lars, who was still being pouty over the experience, zipped up in a hoodie of shame.<br>"S'not my fault, the needles didn't look clean!", he lied, in a grumpy mood.  
>"Lars, you have a shaved head, and stretched piercings, but you chickened out seeing the tattoo needles," she teased gently, deciding not to pressure him into following through with the joint encounter.<p>

**Getting Along**  
>"Y'know, for how much you complain about Steven being annoying, you two seem to hang out ok together," Sadie smiled to her boyfriend.<br>"Hang out? I don't hang out with little kids, Sades," Lars rolled his eyes.  
>"Then what was with you and him spending five hours on Teens of Rage: Angst Combat at Funland yesterday?", she teased, crossing her arms.<br>Lars gave a tight expression, "...Well I have to defend my title as champ!"  
>"He beat you at least 75% of those rounds, right?", she laughed<br>"He's a little kid, I have to go easy on him," he excused, still hanging onto the 'Dave Guy' Steven had given to him.

**Second Self  
><strong>_Citrine smiled sheepishly to their companion as they sat on an impossibly tiny space rock as it floated in the nothingness between the cosmos, "Do you ever think that there's a second self in another universe, Larimar?"_  
><em>"A second self?", the masculine gem repeated, looking confused.<em>  
><em>"Y'know, like, on some other planet millions of lightyears away, there's someone, maybe another gem or some other species that's like, just like us?"<em>  
><em>Larimar snorted, brushing their blue tinged hair out of their face, "That's crazy thinking, Cit."<em>  
>Sadie was chided by Lars for getting too philosophical during their shift when she asked him if he thought there was such thing as a second self.<p>

**Birds and Bees  
><strong>"Lars? Sadie?", Steven piped up, deciding to ask one of the questions that the Crystal Gems didn't want to, or weren't able to answer.  
>"Yeah?", Sadie looked up from the tray of doughnuts in her hand, and Lars from his skater magazine.<br>"Where do babies come from? I thought I'd ask, since you two are married."  
>Lars banned Steven from the shop for a week, and Sadie was forced to explain to Steven both that she was still single, and that 'the birds and the bees' would be better explained when he was older. It only got worse when he shapeshifted into a teenager, demanding an explanation.<br>She then banned him for two weeks.

**Player Two**  
>Lars didn't call her that anymore, not since the fire salt incident. Not out of disdain for her, but out of fear that it would make her feel like she could have just been anyone to him.<br>She was more than that, he just didn't know what to call that.

**Marriage  
><strong>They decided against it for now, in case things didn't work out after all. Maybe they didn't even need to make it official. Even without the legalities, they were still together, and they didn't need a license to say 'I love you'.

**Bilingual  
><strong>_"Lars! Clean up after yourself in the kitchen!"_, his mother called in her native Mandarin language.  
><em>"Yeah mom, down in a sec!",<em> he called back in the same tongue with no struggle, before continuing his conversation with Sadie in English.  
>Impressed at his language skills, she asked him to teach her simple things to start, wanting to learn too. So he taught her the basics, <em>Ni hao<em> for 'hello', _zaijian_ for 'goodbye', _xiexie_ for 'thank you', and even the first ten numbers.  
>He'd wait before he told her what <em>wo ai ni<em> meant.

**Maturity  
><strong>He had a hard time admitting he lacked some sophistication, especially when he was alone, where a guilty pleasure of his was to take his expired condoms and make balloon animals out of them.

**The Last Straw  
><strong>"Sadie, wait! I didn't mean it!", he pleaded desperately, trying to follow her out the door.  
>"I'm done, Lars. Goodbye," she answered bitterly, belongings in hand, not even looking back.<br>She wasn't going to return, and they both knew it.

**Warm  
><strong>The winters, even in coastal Beach City, could get chilly, and even if Lars' leather jacket looked cool, it did nothing to keep him warm.  
>After their shift at work, on their way to the bus, he pulled Sadie to his side without a word, in hope she'd be his portable heater until he could get home and hermit-style it in his room.<p>

**Loss**  
>He screamed as he shoved the half-gem to the ground, asking him angrily why his healing powers didn't work on their friend who lay motionless on the ground after a failed attempt to take down a creature in their town.<br>"I-It's too late," the boy sobbed as the other looked at him with rage, eyes filled with tears, "She's gone..."  
>The older fell onto his knees, sobbing as he realized yelling at the boy wouldn't bring her back, he'd just be even lonelier.<p>

**Genetics  
><strong>"If we ever have kids, do you think they're going to be tall like you, or short like me?", Sadie asked the other as they closed the shop up.  
>"If we're lucky, they'll be in the middle, and not complete monsters," Lars snorted, remembering his mother explaining to him why her sanity couldn't handle a sibling.<p>

**Gender**  
>Lars glanced in the mirror as he made sure the binder fit well under his shirt. Nobody had to know.<p>

**Sandbox**  
>At 5 years old, the boy found pride in the fact that he could be quite the troublemaker, especially at the park.<br>That pride was quickly wounded when the pudgy girl he'd been teasing pushed him into the sand, shoving it down his pants until he cried for his mother, and both were forced to apologize to each other.  
>The next day at the park, she let him dig a hole with her until they both got trapped in it. And the day after that, they built castles.<br>The day after that, she asked if he wanted to get married and have sand babies with her.

**Jiu Jitsu  
><strong>Sadie profusely apologized to Lars for sending him flying over her shoulder, then explaining that he startled her by grabbing her shoulder from behind.  
>Lars was both dazed and impressed, flat on his back, "Holy crap, Sadie, I didn't know you could do <em>that<em>!""  
>"...It's an art," she smiled, shrugging.<p>

**Portraits  
><strong>It surprised Sadie to find out that Lars was a wonderful artist, finding him with a thick inkbrush and pocket sketchbook in the break room. Lars had been surprised to see her watching him, and defensively slammed the book shut, cursing as he realized the ink hadn't dried in it, "Aw man, it's ruined!", he whined, putting it down, and going out to the register.  
>When Sadie secretly looked at it, she saw the smudged inkbrush drawing had been a portrait of her. In fact, many of the drawings in the sketchbook were of her, and it left her to wonder how often Lars really was staring at her.<p>

**Time  
><strong>Steven had managed to feel so young even as the friends around him grew old. It hurt him to know that even if he allowed himself to age along with them, he'd always feel young enough to be with his Gem family.  
>He cried as he looked at the picture of Lars and Sadie, both old and gray during their 50th anniversary party, remembering how confused they were to see him fluctuating between 10 years old and 70.<p>

**Children  
><strong>Sadie managed not to look too disappointed when she learned she wouldn't be able to conceive, just giving a look of sad acceptance.  
>She managed to not cry when she and Lars were given their new baby by the agency representative in China, only giving the biggest grin she possibly could.<br>The only thing she couldn't manage was refraining from telling Lars to shut up when he couldn't stop crying on the plane ride home, not wanting him to wake their sleeping daughter, and nearly punched his head.

**Separate  
><strong>He was sad when she was away from home on business trips. He missed her laugh. He missed her smiles.  
>He especially missed her ability to open jars. Putting a hammer to them did not do well for preservation of their contents, he found, as he got food poisoning from the aged olives he'd eaten.<br>When she came back to see him hunched over the toilet, she sarcastically asked him if he needed them pre-opened the next time she left.

**Father  
><strong>"Mom died of cancer when I was five," Sadie shrugged, "So it's always just been me and my dad. He's always excited when I bring someone home, he thinks they're going to be his next in-laws." she laughed, pointing to the photos in her house of herself and a jolly looking man with the same stout stature and bright blonde curls, both of them doing various activities like fishing, go-karts, and hiking.  
>Lars was busy staring at a photo of Sadie and her father in a weight lifting competition, proudly holding up a first place trophy, "I guess that explains why I nearly got trampled at the door," he muttered, remembering how the stout man had loudly greeted him with a booming laugh upon entering his girlfriend's house and a painfully strong handshake.<br>Why did he fall for the ones with the weird, potentially lethal family members?

**Cosmos  
><strong>Citrine stared sadly as they saw the planet they and their companion had originated from had become frozen over in space ice. So many memories were there.  
>Larimar touched their shoulder, "Don't worry. Lots of other planets to see. Besides, you've got me."<br>The yellow Gem smiled gratefully at the other, "...you're right. I do."

**Odd-Out  
><strong>Sadie didn't really click with Lars' other group of friends, as nice as they were. Maybe it was just her. All the same, she felt she was doing herself a favor by politely opting out of invites given to her by them to hang out, or go for a ride, or visit places. Maybe she was just terrible at making friends.  
>She didn't feel so bad when that weekend, it was just her and Lars on the bus to visit the inner city. Maybe it was that she didn't feel so different then.<p>

**More Kisses  
><strong>He liked how she would laugh shrilly when he moved to her ear, cheeks, or nose, how ticklish she was in those areas. It was fun to just move from one spot to the next like he was making a map on her face before he punctuated it with a kiss on the lips.  
>He never would tell her outright, but he liked it best when she pecked his nose. Maybe she could already tell, because of how pink he grew, and how his nose would twitch, so she'd do it again and again until they both tired of it.<p>

**Genderswap  
><strong>It didn't really take long for Sammy to realize how easily embarrassed Lana got, with how she would turn bright pink, her multiply-pierced ears turning bright red, and how she'd snap at him with some off the cuff insult or scolding. He expected it after a few times of teasing her gently, but on trying to sweetly compliment her, the punk-fashioned teen would just do the same, even more so, and irritably slack off in the break room, or smoke behind the store.  
>Sammy concluded that either Lana was definitely one of a kind, or that he just was terrible with girls.<p>

**Morning  
><strong>Seeing Lars was still asleep, Sadie gently pulled the comforter back up on the bed, and tucked him in. When he woke, he'd find her redressed, looking through the DVD collection on his shelf, getting defensive when she commented that 'On the Mountain of the Innocence of My Youth' was a crappy anime, and got confused when she announced that they should watch it and riff it.

**Question  
><strong>Lars' mind raced with multiple ones as his fingers touched the small box in his pocket. What if she said no?

**Socks  
><strong>"Don't wear 'em to bed! They just peel off during the night and get stuck at the end of the bed!", Lars grumbled to her as she curled under the covers with him.  
>"My feet get cold," she huffed, "Would you like to keep them warm? Rub them. Kiss them. Lick them. I'll just tell you now they're gonna smell like your dead grandma," she grinned evilly, flipping over so her pawprint sock-clad feet were right in his face.<br>He paused, "...You can wear 'em," he huffed as he flipped her back over, keeping her in his arms.

**Breakfast  
><strong>"I hope you like cereal," Sadie sighed as she scraped the burnt pancakes out of the pan, tossing them out for the seagulls on the porch. She thanked the high heavens Lars was the cook of the pair.

**Exhibition  
><strong>They were both incredibly embarrassed that it was their antics during a drunk summer night that had the down-in-history rule penned by Mayor Dewey of 'No Sex on the Beach'.  
>Well, in all honestly, they were both secretly glad they got famous, even if through vague scandal.<p>

**Surprise  
><strong>"Are you sure?", He asked, still trying to wrap his head around it.  
>"Test read positive," she mumbled, looking at him, then the cup of hot decaf in her hands.<br>"Well...what are we gonna do?", he asked, still looking dazed.  
>"I dunno. We haven't been married long, not sure if it's the right time," she sighed softly.<br>He awkwardly shifted, "...well...I'm down with whatever you decide, OK?"  
>She looked up, smiling, "...really?"<br>"Yeah, I mean, babies aren't that bad in comparison to me, right?", he snorted.  
>"Yeah, I guess not," she smiled, slightly thinking of choosing to keep it, "We can talk more after I finish throwing up for the third time today," she finished off quickly, running to the sink.<p>

**Study Session  
><strong>_"_Hello, children, I bring tea and cookie!", Lars' mother chirped happily as she came up the stairs, the clinking of teacups following with each step.  
>"Mom, please!", Lars groaned as he looked up from his and Sadie's study session, "We're a little busy here!"<br>"_Even busy workers get hungry and thirsty!_", she spoke to him happily in Mandarin, putting the tray of fresh cookies and steaming warm tea between the two, "_I'll leave you two to your date!_", she gave a wink to Lars, who gave an embarrassed groan, collapsing backwards, much to Sadie's confusion and amusement.  
>"I didn't understand her, but if it was anything along the lines of telling you to pick up the flashcards again, then she's probably right," she teased, munching happily on a cookie, glad his family was so hospitable. First the warm blanket, now the snacks. Sadie was looking forward to seeing what else Lars didn't ever tell her about his family.<p>

**Ghost**  
>Sadie Carmichael was one of the only competent investigators in Beach City, having a good record of solved cases.<br>One afternoon, she was assigned to a messy case involving the death of a young child from almost a decade ago. She read over the archived news report of how a 7 year old boy by the name of Larson Chang had drowned in the swampy water that was Dead Man's Mouth, initially thought to be an accident. After lamenting momentarily over the child's photo, the boy giving a cheeky smile to the camera, Sadie looked through the news reports, police reports, and forensics, and was going to conclude the same, when, on her walk home, she was approached by a scruffy looking fellow who looked only a bit younger than her.

"You're investigating Dead Man's Mouth," he stated shortly, looking more annoyed than anything else.  
>"How did you-"<br>"That kid's death wasn't an accident," he interrupted, "And you've gotta prove it."  
>"How-?", Sadie began, not even sure what to say, or what was even going on. How did this guy even know who she was, and what she was doing?<br>"Don't even ask," the lanky individual muttered, just looking at her with tired, sullen eyes. He looked like he'd not slept in ages.  
>When Sadie could get a word in, she began to speak, mind at work, "...well...if that's the case, I'll need you to at least tell me how you know this."<br>The other stared at her, before he spoke with eerie coolness, "...They didn't find my body for an entire week. And I've been waiting ten years to find someone who can help me now."  
>It was only then that she realized that the photographed child's bright smile mirrored the hollow grin on the face of the worn soul in front of her.<br>"Y-You're Larson...," she choked in shock and realization, "Y-"  
>"Call me Lars," he mumbled, offering his cold hand out to shake.<p>

**Weird  
><strong>Sadie and Lars both vowed to destroy the blog that Ronaldo moderated after they found one of his 'surveillance' photos had them making out in the break room.

**Tears  
><strong>Lars was fully aware that Sadie had caught him crying before, on several occasions actually, as embarrassing as it was. But the first time he saw Sadie cry, as she approached him with a fire extinguisher in hand, he was 100% certain he'd never felt worse in his life; 1. to see her cry, and 2. to have been the one to have caused it.

**Four Letters**  
>They'd been driving when she looked to him, and spoke clearly, "Lars, I love you."<br>It was only after they got the car towed away from the tree he crashed into that he was able to respond coherently.

**Puberty  
><strong>None of it was fun for him, with the voice changing, the bad skin conditions, the emotional roller coaster rides, and the really awkward thoughts about his dorky best friend at the doughnut shop.

**Girl Talk  
><strong>Amethyst, simply telling Sadie not to let herself get pushed around if she didn't want it, proved to be better at giving advice about relationships to Sadie than the other two Gems, since Pearl's answer was to give an entire lecture on all the types of love, from Agape to Eros, and Garnet's was to go find Lars, and almost send him flying into the concrete.

**Distance  
><strong>It was always really lonely at the shop without her there. He wondered if she liked her new school or if she was going to move back soon enough.  
>It didn't matter so much, he figured, as long as their laptops still worked, and they could see each other over them, at least to say hi.<p>

**Proposal  
><strong>The first time it was asked, they were six, on the playground. He responded by throwing mud only to get pushed into the puddle in retaliation.  
>The second time, they were nineteen, and he was desperate not to lose his best friend after their catastrophe on that stupid island they were on. She responded with a hug, and a mournful 'no'.<br>The third time, they were leaving Beach City for good, and she wanted to stick by him as they traveled the crazy world they were stuck on.  
>He responded by squeezing her hand, looking out the bus window as he nudged her foot playfully.<p>

**Compatibility  
><strong>He liked dogs, she liked cats.  
>That summed up their relationship, except that sometimes cats and dogs complimented each other greatly.<p> 


End file.
